It's Time To Survive
by HarukaChan012
Summary: "The human has yet again failed to change to be anew, thus the second time (with demons) of verdict has come, prepared or not judgment is upon humanity, will you help me guide the people to salvation." -Alcor
1. Chapter 1

**It is Time to Survive**

**Summary: "The human has yet again failed to change to be anew, thus the second time (with demons) of verdict has come, prepared or not judgment is upon humanity, will you help me guide the people to salvation." Will Alcor be able to guide the new shining one, Aichi, with the help of Hibiki to save humanity from demons and the ruling of Link Joker?!**

**Intro: Hello everyone… finally my first ever-crossover I hope everybody would come to like/love it. By the way this is the start of Aichi's high school so it would fit to the story or so that is what I think of.**

**Oh yeah here is the first chapter please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, Units, Demons, Etc. …**

**Chapter 1: The New Shining One**

**-Normal P.O.V-**

"It has been five years when it happened, and it is that fast on how humans have vastly changed, days are fast to come by and everything can change in the blink on an eye this time around and yet the humans have failed to change and thus, the second judgment has come." Alcor said while looking down on the people from a building.

"I should find Hibiki and asked for his aid once again." Alcor stood up but before he could leave, he was surprised that there was a boy behind him and curiously asked "Who are you?" the mysterious boy just smiled.

**~At Aichi's School~**

"I just made a mess at school" he sighed and readied his things to go to Card Capital.

Unknown to Aichi, someone was following him, to be more specific two people were following him and eyeing him, the other was his classmate Ishida and the other is Alcor.

"Good Afternon!" Aichi said before going inside Card Capital, as Ishida followed suit.

A fight has begun between the two and as it got through the climax Unbeknownst to Ishida, he was already enjoying the CardFight.

At the end of the game, Ishida rushed out of the store not understanding what he felt on the battle, at the same time Aichi was feeling discouraged but thanks to Kai's words, Aichi became passionate about giving a helping hand to Ishida.

Outside the store, Alcor was closely observing Aichi and the others around him "So this is the kind of person he is."

**~The Next Day~**

At Aichi's school, Aichi cannot believe what he has seen on his own eyes, Kourin was in front of him, in his school!

"Um… I… Uh…" Aichi stuttered when Kourin was now in front of him.

"It's been a while, Aichi Sendou" Kourin greeted back.

"Yes… It's been a long time!" Aichi's face lit up knowing that it is all right but Aichi suddenly felt glares and thought to a conclusion that this is not going to be easy for him.

**~The Next Day~**

Aichi was determined and started to search for members for a new club, while passing by Kourin noticed Aichi handing flyers, hearing from Aichi that he was going to establish a club she immediately joined, and of course her fans too, but Kourin immediately thought of an idea to prevent unserious people from joining the club.

"Let's see where this is going to…" Alcor said from a faraway place.

At lunch break they started, after that Ishida came last wanted to join Vanguard he fought Kourin, revealing a part of the past that Ishida knew Aichi before and wanted to repent for the mistakes he did on the past and with those feelings welling up, Ishida won and was now a member and especially a new friend of Aichi.

"Interesting…" Alcor said still carefully observing Aichi.

**~The Next Day~**

On the next day, it was a fan boy, Shingo Komoi, who idolizes Aichi.

"Looks like someone doesn't agree with this…" Alcor said cupping his chin with his hand.

"Hm… I think my observation is finished for today, might as well ask for someone's assistance." Alcor said faintly vanishing.

**~Moments later at a certain place~**

"Hello, Hibiki, how long has it been?" Alcor said smiling to the person in front of him.

"Alcor!" Hibiki said in shocked.

"I need your assistance once again Hibiki, will you lend me your hand?" Alcor said reaching out a hand.

**~The Next Next Day (Again)~**

"Another day has begun… I wonder what is going to happen… today" Alcor said, watching Aichi again from a distant.

"It's months before the trials for judgment day will begin, but before that I need to look for a promising shining one, and someone has suggested him to be the one that will help us get through this trials, and so before that day I need to get ready." Alcor said,

After that day, he watched Aichi and his friends starting from forming and the trials of making the CardFight club official, to the VF High School Championship has made Alcor come to a decision and he will be starting his plans "I found you… Shining One".

**~The Next Day (After the VF HS Championship)~**

"Aichi I have a favor to ask…" Shizuka, Aichi's mother, called from the kitchen.

"Can you buy this appliance on the market? Same brand okay oh and test it before buying it. Oh… and please buy some things while you are there, here is the list." Shizuka handed out a list and then gave Aichi some money.

"I'll be going then." Aichi said before leaving.

However, before going to the market Aichi decided to say hi to his friends at Card Capital first.

"Hello everyone!" Aichi greeted to his friends.

"Oh, there he is, we've been waiting for you." Naoki said while approaching Aichi.

"Oh, sorry I have some errands to do at home so I'm afraid I won't be able to cardfight with you guys today." Aichi said placing his hand behind his head.

"Oh, then we'll come with you!" Shingo immediately responded.

"Okay then." After the hello's and goodbye's Naoki and Shingo accompanied Aichi to the market to buy the things that was listed on the list.

"Hey guys what brings you here?" A person from behind them said.

They turned to find out that it was Miwa and Kai "Yo!" Miwa greeted.

"Miwa-kun! Kai-kun!" Aichi said in delight.

"Well we were helping Aichi to buy some things so here we are." Naoki said pointing to what Aichi was holding.

"Oh, groceries?!" Miwa said while looking at Aichi's shopping list.

"Well we just finished so mind if we help you?" Miwa said looking at Kai that just sighed.

"Sure! That would be great." Aichi said smiling at Miwa and Kai.

While walking through the market, Miwa started a conversation "Hey have you heard of Nicaea?"

"Nicaea?" Aichi repeated in confusion.

"Oh, are you talking about the death clip thingy?" Naoki said searching for his phone.

"Oh, the one you told me the other day, the one that you can watch how your friend's death will be." Shingo added information.

Aichi cringed at the word death, and Kai looked at Aichi who seems to be bothered because of it.

"Hey Aichi do you want me to register you?" Naoki offered handing out his hand to Aichi.

"It's just an application Aichi, there is nothing to be afraid of, I mean think about it, how are they going to film something like that when they didn't even know us." Miwa pointed.

Aichi is having second thoughts until "I have one too." Kai said showing his phone to Aichi.

"Oh, so that is Nicaea, hm… okay but how" Aichi said holding out his phone.

"Let me" Naoki said.

"Here" Aichi said handing his phone to Naoki.

"First you need to get the application and then take a picture." Shingo informed.

"Done…" Naoki finished and gave Aichi's phone back.

"Oh… so this is Nicaea." Aichi said in amazement.

**~Noon~**

It was already noon and Aichi finally finished his shopping, he pointed to himself what a relief bumping into Kai and Miwa, because if It wasn't for Kai he would've been scammed, as they finished they stopped by at a restaurant to eat lunch.

While eating Aichi, thought that he had to thank Kai at some point about earlier "Uh… Um… K-Kai-kun, thank you… about earlier" he finally said and looked at Kai uneasily.

"It was nothing," Kai simply said but the truth he was happy to be of help.

After finishing they decided to stay for a while to rest "Excuse me, I'll be going to the restroom" Aichi excused himself.

While walking, Aichi accidentally bumped into someone "Ah… Sorry!" Aichi said and looked at the person in front of him, a guy with black short wavy hair and blue eyes and is wearing a white with blue stripped jacket with a hood with a long rabbit-like ears and is wearing a black turtleneck with blue trousers and dark navy snickers.

"Oh, It's alright I didn't see you" The guy said.

"Oi Hibiki, move a little you're in the way!" Another person showed up with short dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a yellow scarf with a black t-shirt and white coat with gray trousers and yellow snickers.

"Oh Daichi, sorry, I accidentally bumped into someone." The now identified person named Hibiki turned to see his friend.

"Oh yeah my name is Hibiki Kuze, nice to meet you and again sorry!"

"I'm Daichi Shijima Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, I'm Aichi Sendou nice to meet you Hibiki-san, Daichi-san!" Aichi bowed.

After going to the rest room, Aichi decided to introduce the others to them.

"Oh… so you're all high school students I forgot to say that we are already graduated in college." Hibiki said.

"Amazing…" Aichi muttered in shocked.

"Really?" Hibiki curiously looked at Aichi.

"Uh… Uhm… well… ehehe…" Aichi stuttered feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"So what brings you here?" Naoki asked.

"Oh, we were just hanging out and then we got hungry so here we are." Daichi said.

"And after that?" Shingo added.

"Hmm… we don't have anything in plan." Daichi answered.

"Do you guys have looked for a job or even have a job?" Kai asked bluntly and Miwa just gave him _"Seriously?"_ a stare "What?"

"Well we were thinking of getting a job after taking a break from all of those." Daichi said.

While they were talking, Hibiki was fiddling with something so he hasn't been joining the conversation but he is listening.

"Oh, hey is it okay if we exchange e-mails and phone numbers?" Hibiki asked.

"Ohh… that's a great idea!" Aichi said in delight.

After exchanging numbers…

"So what are you guys planning to do next?" Miwa asked.

"What do you think?" Daichi asked while looking at Hibiki questioningly.

Hibiki was thinking of something in mind so he was occupied on his thinking.

"Hibi-" Daichi was cut off by Aichi.

"Vanguard…" Aichi said.

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to learn that can you teach us." Daichi said smiling at Hibiki.

"That is another reason that we came…" Hibiki said smiling.

"Good, then let's head to Card Capital then" Naoki said in excitement.

"Oh, wait I can't go straight there." Aichi said looking at his groceries.

"Oh yeah… I completely forgot about that." Naoki said scratching his head.

"We'll help you take them home with you as sorry for a little while back and thanks for you guys willing to teach us Vanguard" Hibiki said offering a hand to Aichi.

"Really? Thanks!" Aichi said.

"So we'll head straight there and wait for you then." Naoki said.

Miwa looked at Kai giving him a _"So obvious" _look "Worried?"

"Hmph" was all that Kai said but the truth is…

"I think I know what you're thinking… hmm…" Miwa peered into Kai's eyes trying to read what he was thinking.

"Aha!" Miwa already knew but was just teasing him "You're thinking that Aichi always trust people so easily am I right?"

Kai looked away at Miwa and looked at Hibiki's direction.

"Suspicious" Kai muttered.

Miwa heard it and then "Hey, Aichi can Ka-" but was stopped by Kai's glare.

"What is it Miwa-kun?" Aichi looked at Miwa while handing out a bag of grocery to Hibiki.

"…Just head to Card Capital when you finish!" Miwa just said raising a hand.

"Hey, uh… why am I the one to be carrying this?" Daichi said objecting.

"It's alright Daichi you can take it." Hibiki said patting Daichi's shoulder.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Daichi said in defeat.

"Let's go!" Miwa said.

"Goodbye, Sendou-kun!" Shingo said, in anime tears.

"He is not going to die or anything so why you crying? And seriously "goodbye" not "see you later" sheesh." Naoki said walking ahead.

Hibiki flinched at the word death and Daichi noticed it giving a worried look.

"Shut up, Porcupine head!" Shingo retaliated.

"What was that Granny Glasses" Naoki hit back.

"And it is start!" Miwa said grinning.

They could still hear the bickering even they are far away already.

"So let's get going." Aichi said.

The two nodded and started to walk heading to Aichi's place.

**~A Few Hours Later~**

"Thank you for helping me." Aichi said while bowing and was now in front of their house.

"No worries." Hibiki said smiling.

Aichi reached for the door and before Aichi could open it someone has already opened it for him.

"Oh my, Aichi you're late I was beginning to get worried." Shizuka said and noticed other two people behind him.

"My, are they new friends of your Aichi?" Shizuka said looking at the said people.

"Yeah, mom, here are the things you want me to buy, oh, please come in Hibiki-san, Daichi-san." Aichi said while gesturing them to follow him inside the house.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Hibiki and Daichi both said in unison.

"What, it's this late. Men time flies when you are enjoying." Daichi shouted.

"What time is it anyway?" Hibiki went to Daichi.

"It's 5pm…" Daichi pointed at a wall clock.

"I thought you would come back home fast so I got worried and Emi also so she took off and headed to Card Capital to ask, and then I found out that you were with friends so I wasn't a little anymore." Shizuka said worriedly while organizing the groceries that Aichi bought.

"I'm sorry mom I completely forgot to call, I enjoyed too much that I forgot about making a call." Aichi said resting one of his hands to his nape.

Hibiki smiled at the scene and Daichi noticed being best friends he knows so Daichi placed a hand on his shoulder smiling at him.

"By the way would you two like to spend dinner here?" Shizuka said looking at the two.

"Not it's okay, we just helped Aichi and-." Hibiki said but cut off by Emi.

"Aichi, where were you? Mom and I was so worried!" Emi said in an angry tone.

"Sorry Emi!" Aichi raised two hands in defence.

"Sorry? That's it? Hmm… I don't know what I would do with you?!" Emi said crossing her arms.

"I think it was our fault, sorry!" Hibiki said.

Emi forgot that there were other people there "Oh no it's okay! The thing that matters is that he is safe and thank you for helping Aichi" Emi said bowing slightly.

"It's no problem!" Daichi said raising a hand.

"Aichi?" Hibiki said in questioningly.

"Huh?" Emi tilted her head a little.

"Ah… uhm… anyway have dinner with us, I'll just call everyone on card capital that I won't be able to come." Aichi offered and made his call.

"Well then that's settled I'll go in and prepare and then let's eat in a moment." Shizuka happily said.

**~After a while~**

"Thank you for the food." They all said in unison.

"Thank you for the meal Shizuka-san it was very delicious." Hibiki thanked.

"I'm glad you like it." Shizuka said standing up from her seat.

"I'll help you there mom." Aichi offered.

"Oh, let us help too." Hibiki also stood up and helped Aichi and Shizuka.

**~After a while~**

"Thank you for having us here, we'll be going now!" Hibiki bowed but before he could leave.

"Wait!" Aichi stopped the two.

"This time I'll help, you might get lost so I'll accompany you out." Aichi said readying himself.

"But…" Hibiki and Daichi looked at each other.

"I insist." Aichi said now in front of them.

"We'll I guess we have no choice, thank you." Hibiki said.

"We'll be going now." Aichi said and then left.

"Take care! Aichi come back quickly and safe." Shizuka waved.

Aichi, Hibiki and Daichi was walking silently out the streets when…

*Ring* *Ring* they stopped on their tracks "It's Time…" -?

"Huh? That was odd we all got mail at the same time." Aichi reached for his pocket and checked his phone.

"…they do send clips." Aichi said worriedly however surprisingly they are the only ones that got the death clip.

"Hibiki-san and Daichi-san…" Aichi muttered.

The two looked at Aichi and showed their phone with his name attached on the video of the death clip.

Aichi gulped hard and looked at Hibiki and Daichi, The two understood that he was scared so they nodded at each other and opened the clip.

The clip showed a chained accident with them caught in it and few other people involved other than them.

Hibiki and Daichi looked away remembering bitter past and what was upon them, regaining Nicaea brought Daichi's memories back of that struggle five years prior.

Looking at Aichi, they feared for the boy's future. At first glance, they could tell he was a fragile person so they waited until Aichi got the courage and strength to watch the clip.

Aichi was watching the two and then he got the message that it was his turn to watch the clip. It showed a car losing control hitting anything that comes on its way, then come to a stop when it hits on a tree, the tree being not that big broke, and landed on the ground and then a truck unfortunately was passing by and lost control while trying to avoid the falling tree. And with a bad stroke of luck, the truck crush landed near them and got pinned by the truck.

Aichi gasped at the video "… this… this… is just a joke or something right?.. B-but h-how are they able to do this…"

"Aichi do you want to leave this place?!" Hibiki said in panic.

"Yeah…" Aichi answered but before they could leave, their attention were caught by a crash and screaming people and Aichi stopped on his tracks and watch the scene happening in front of him frozen.

After the crush on the tree Aichi froze in fear thinking about the clip, the tree fell and just like the clip, a truck came passing and lost control avoiding the tree and Hibiki and Daichi panicked and just shielded Aichi from the crash.

Aichi's phone showed light and a woman saying that he would like him to choose whether to die or live, and of course Aichi chose to live, and the woman complimented him on his will to live and also said that a demon summoning application was downloaded and before disappearing bid Aichi good luck!.

"Aichi! Aichi! Wake up!" –Hibiki.

"Aichi! Oi Aichi!" –Daichi.

Aichi slightly opened his eyes and hastily tried to stood up but felt a pain and instead slowly stoop up looking at the two asking "What happened?".

The two gave him a bitter expression and looked at his back and Aichi followed suit, Aichi had a shocked expression.

"How…" Was all Aichi could say from the scene.

Hibiki looked at his phone looking at the troubling message "It's Time…".

"Did you get any injury Aichi? Let me check!" Daichi hastily checked Aichi and fortunately, all that Aichi got was scratches and sighed from relief.

"Well let's take care of that left cheek and your arm how about your leg nothing wrong?" Daichi asked while tending Aichi's injury.

"A little though…" Hibiki can see from Aichi's eyes that he was confused and scared so he stood up and looked around he knows when there is accidents like this there is bound to be…

"Daichi! Lay low." Hibiki said while kneeling down.

"Don't tell me!" Daichi already knew.

"It's Time… It's happening again…" Hibiki said carefully inspecting the area.

Daichi looked at Aichi and got his phone at the stared at it.

"Don't worry Aichi, Daichi, if something bad happens I will protect you." Hibiki had determined eyes.

*Clang*

"Hibiki…" Daichi warned.

Hibiki nodded and waited.

Footsteps were heard but for Aichi it wasn't a normal person's footsteps.

The sound became louder and louder and from the night's light the footsteps owner was revealed to be a creature with dog-like face.

"Kobold…" Hibiki muttered with anxiety.

"Here it comes…" Daichi got worried but it gotten worse when Aichi spoke with fear.

"I-it's… it's c-coming towards here… no… don't…" Hibiki and Daichi got worried until a pillar of light shone giving form of a knight with a spear on its hand ready to shoot.

"What the-!..." Daichi shouted and Hibiki also and stared intently onto Aichi.

"Don't come near here!" Aichi shouted with all his might and with that, the knight threw his mighty spear at the offender of his master.

After the offender was defeated, the knight turned heel and made his way to Aichi's location.

Aichi was scared that he just froze on his spot.

"Aichi it's alright… he is on our side… to be precise he is" Hibiki comforted Aichi.

"Be at peace, I mean you no harm, but I am here to be your ally and will swore to protect you at all cost, My name is Genma, Cu Chulainn." Cu Chulainn knelt in front of his new master.

Hibiki and Daichi could just blink and have wide eyes at what the demon did.

"I-It-…" –Daichi.

"…Talks!" –Hibiki.

"Interesting… so this is what he meant…" Alcor was watching from afar…

Aichi's fear was lost and instead became bewildered.

**Outro: Hey guys, what do you like me to call Ureu Mono? Alcor or Al Saiduq? and also what should Ureu Mono call Hibiki? Hibiki or Shining one, since in the game he is called Al Saiduq if you choose his route that is and he calls Hibiki Shining One and in the anime he is called Alcor and calls Hibiki in his name… what are you guys used to? Also, what demons should Aichi posses, but you can only suggest to me the demons that showed on devil survivor 2 please! **

** Kresnik was actually my first choice but he was a vampire slayer, did I get it right or not? I also thought of Tan Lim but had second thoughts since he was lower leveled So I turned to Cu Chulainn who looked like a knight. Maybe I'll just give him all the knights hehe…**

** Oh, yeah I have a perfectly good reason how can Aichi's demon's be able to talk, but I am sure you already have a clue about that hehe… but if not wait for it :D…**

** By the way, can you guys give some suggestion on what are the characters of devil survivor has become after 5 years? I cannot think of anything appropriate, so help please (T_T)!**

** Thank you for reading! Please review or pm for any suggestions or problems on the story!**

** I know it's not much of a story to be liked T_T but I tried! XD… **

**Wow that took longer than I thought I meant my outro…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Intro: Hmmm… it seems that nobody has a problem with my story :) so I'll continue the story with the plot that I made or thought :3. Hmmm... I'll just stick to Alcor and Hibiki X3! And also look out for Aichi and Daichi typo's XD.**

**Enough of that and on with the story hope everyone will like it!**

** (Thank you to those who fav's and followed my story I won't be mentioning your name since I am not bias and well you know hehehe… and I hope you will like this new chapter! ^_^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, Units, Demons, Etc. …**

**Chapter 2: Completely new world and experience**

"Be at peace, I mean you no harm, but I am here to be your ally and will swore to protect you at all cost, My name is Genma, Cu Chulainn." Cu Chulainn knelt in front of his new master.

Hibiki and Daichi were shocked at the scene they both blink and had wide eyes at what the demon did.

"I-It-…" –Daichi.

"…can talk!" –Hibiki.

Aichi's fear was gone and instead became bewildered.

Aichi blinked "What do you mean it can talk?" and asked confused of the two's reaction.

Hibiki and Daichi got their composure back and breathed a little before talking while the knight Cu Chulainn stood up and was examining the whole place for anything suspicious.

"To tell the truth most demons don't speak, we don't know why but they don't speak." Daichi said explaining his part.

"And we only know two demons that can speak but they are gone now." Hibiki finished.

"Really? Gone what? But how come he can?" Aichi said trying to stand while Hibiki and Daichi supported him.

Daichi and Hibiki looked at each other for a moment and sighed.

"I don't think we can answer that yet." Hibiki said in defeat.

"But we do know that we need to take you to a hospital." Daichi said pointing at his injuries.

Aichi looked at his arms "Oh, no it is okay, you just said it yourself it just a scratch so I am fine." Aichi assured.

"But we can't let you go home like that, your mother might not trust us with you next time or even worse be mad at us and besides, you can't hide the fact that there is nothing wrong with you" Daichi perceived.

Aichi lowered his head a little "Okay, but I think going to the hospital is too much and you two should be checked too! I am very worried since you two protected me." Daichi and Hibiki smiled.

"Thank you and Sorry!" Aichi hastily bowed and then fainted but the two caught him immediately.

Looks like Aichi can't take it all in and just fainted.

"There is no threat to be found and hence my master is now safe I should be going then." Cu Chulainn bowed then a pillar of light shone and he disappeared with the light.

"I think I know where we should take him, but we need to make a call first." Hibiki said and signaled Daichi to take Aichi.

**~After a few calls X3~**

"Okay, that is the only thing that I can use for an excuse to Shizuka-san and I already called "her" so that she can prepare for the three of us coming." Hibiki said.

**~Near the train station :D~ **

Aichi woke up "Oh your awake!." Hibiki said.

Aichi slowly stood up and looked around "Where are we?"

"We are near a train station." Hibiki said.

"Huh? But… where are we going?" Aichi puzzlingly asked.

"Well, you did say that going to the hospital is too much…" –Daichi.

"…And you wanted us to be checked too…" –Hibiki.

"… So we thought that we are just going to bring you to a friend." –Daichi.

"But aren't we bothering him?" Aichi said and noticed something "Hey, where is he?"

"Oh do you mean your demon?" Daichi said.

"Demon?" Aichi said puzzled at what Daichi had meant.

"Oh, That knight, Cu Chulainn, he is the demon Daichi is talking about." Hibiki said.

"He doesn't look like one." The two sweat dropped at what Aichi said.

"He came back to your phone." Hibiki explained to the puzzled Aichi.

"How?.." Aichi was curious and at that Hibiki and Daichi knew there is going to be a lot of explanation to do.

"Anyway let's continue to where we should be going it is getting really late." Daichi pointed to the near station.

"We can just discuss it along the way so let's get going." Hibiki and Daichi started to walk and Aichi followed suit.

**~In The Train X_X~**

"So what do you want to ask first?" Hibiki said sitting next to Aichi's.

Before asking questions, Aichi took out his phone and fiddled with it.

"Do you Hibiki-san and Daichi-san have this?" Aichi showed the demon summoning app to the two.

Hibiki and Daichi nodded and they both took out their phones and showed their app to Aichi.

"Do you… also have… demons?" Aichi asked and Hibiki and Daichi showed their demons.

Aichi was shocked that the two of them also had the app and also that many demons "So many!.." which made Hibiki and Daichi smile a little.

"So… uhm… h-how? How can you c-call them?" Aichi hesitantly asked.

"First click the middle tile in this menu and then it will show all your demons like this and then you simply pick and click the demon you chose, but we can't do that here." Hibiki said his eyes looking around the place.

"Oh yeah about my question earlier, how can he go back to my phone?" Aichi recalled.

"They automatically go back when their mission is finished." Daichi answered Aichi's question.

"Come to think of it, it is a Sunday tomorrow right? C-can you please teach me h-how to use this?" Aichi shyly requested.

"I don't think that it-…" Hibiki looked at Aichi's eyes and it was full of determination and with a little hint of fear.

Hibiki looked at Daichi who just gave him a smile.

"…and also to fully understand this." Aichi said while looking at his phone.

*Ding* *Dong*

"_We have arrived at A-…"_

"It looks like we are here let's go." Hibiki and Daichi stood up and waited for Aichi.

**~After sometime walk (~_~) ~**

"Here we are." Hibiki stopped from his tracks and pressed the doorbell at a door.

"Who is it?.." A female voice said from the intercom.

"Eh?.." Aichi was surprised.

"It's Hibiki…" Hibiki said through the intercom.

"…and Daichi!" Daichi finished.

A few seconds later the door opened and revealed a young slender woman that has a shoulder length light brown hair and brown eyes, she is wearing a red long sleeved polo and black skirt and a medium length socks.

Aichi had wide eyes at this time.

"Is "he" the person you were talking about?" the woman said looking at Aichi.

"Yeah, his name is Aichi." Daichi introduced.

"Aichi this is Io Nitta, Io this is Aichi Sendou!" Hibiki introduced them to each other.

"Aichi?.." Hibiki called Aichi again and Aichi came back to his senses.

"What's wrong?" Daichi asked waving his hands in front of Aichi.

"Is there something that is troubling you?" Io asked in concern.

"N-no, no… it's just that I didn't know that the person we were supposed to go to was a she and not a he so well I…" Aichi became embarrassed.

"Oh, so you mistook her for a guy and you felt bad thinking about it?" Hibiki hit the nail on Aichi's head so Aichi just shook his head slightly.

The three chuckled at the scene and then Io offered to go inside "Come in."

"Sorry for intruding!" Aichi said and bowed then went inside.

"Put your things there then Aichi come here for a moment I'll check you up and you two" Io said.

**~A few moments of checking up X3~**

"Okay, all done." Io placed the bandages back to the kit.

"Aside from cuts and bruises nothing is badly injured so it's all good." Io stood up and placed the kit to a cabinet.

Aichi went outside to join Hibiki and Daichi.

"Oh, Aichi how are your injuries?" Daichi asked.

"Oh, there are no major injuries only minors like these cut…" Aichi pointed to his cheeks "… and bruises on my arm and feet" then he held his left arm with his right.

"Then that is good news." Hibiki said and smiled.

"So where do you guys plan to do next?" Io came out and asked the three.

Hibiki and Daichi looked at each other then they both turned to Aichi.

"Eh?.. W-what?" Aichi said bewildered.

"We were actually panicking so we kinda don't know where." Daichi said and placed his hands on his head.

Io sighed "Okay, you can sleep here but you guys stay here at the living room." Io commanded.

"Thank you "

"I wish you could have asked me sooner, anyway I can't offer any clothes but you can use the bath how about you Aichi?" Io asked.

"Oh, no it's okay." Aichi hesitated.

"It's okay you don't need to be shy if you want to take a bath you can ask me and then we will take of your bandages for a while and then put them back on" Io insisted.

"No it's alright I don't want to trouble you." Aichi rejected.

**~After a bath~**

"Without changing clothes is like you didn't had a bath, Sorry" Io worriedly said and then apologized.

"No it was alright, beside we came without such notice." Aichi said "Thank you, and sorry for the intrusion." and then bowed.

"No need to say sorry, it's not your fault okay. Oh yeah come with me Aichi-kun I'll lend you a futon." Io signaled to follow her.

"Oh, coming." Aichi followed Io.

"Well this was a really surprising day, to think that it was happening again." Daichi bitterly said while looking at his phone.

"Yeah." Was only Hibiki could say and was looking at the direction of Io's room.

Aichi came back without Io and holding a futon "Where is Io?" Daichi asked.

"Oh, Io-san said that you two have to sleep in the couch and here are pillows that you can use." Aichi said and placed down the futon "Oh and she is inside her room resting." And then he handed the pillows to Hibiki and Daichi.

"Hmm… I guess we have no choice. Ready your futon Aichi and then we'll go to sleep." Daichi readied.

Aichi was now lying down "Um… Hibiki-san, Daichi-san… Thank… you for… today…!" And then fell asleep.

Both Hibiki and Daichi smiled and then they bought fell asleep.

**~The next Morning (x_x)~**

*Yawn* Hibiki yawned… Hibiki slowly opened his eyes and the bright shining light is what greeted him.

"It's Morning huh…" Hibiki murmured and slowly stood up checking Daichi and Aichi.

Hibiki smiled at the soundly sleeping Aichi, and chuckled at how Daichi looks while sleeping.

"Huh?.." Hibiki took a moment of silence until he figured out what was going on.

Looks like sleeping got some of his worries away and kinda have forgotten what had happened about yesterday.

"Oh… yeah…" Hibiki remembered and suddenly heard something at the kitchen "Hm… Io?.."

Hibiki stood up and went to the location of the kitchen.

"Good Morning!" Hibiki greeted, but Io was unaware of her surrounding and flinched from the sudden greeting.

"Oh sorry did I startle you." Hibiki made his way to Io.

"Oh, yes a little, and Good Morning." Io greeted and got back to cooking.

"So what are you cooking?" Hibiki asked.

"Just simple bacon and egg and some toast." Io smiled.

"I'll help you make coffee and cocoa." Hibiki offered.

"Thanks." Io thanked.

"You two sure are getting along well." -?

The two were startled.

"Daichi!" Hibiki yelled and Io was blushing (/).

"Anyway, do you need extra help?" Daichi asked.

"Then, can you ready the table?" Io said.

"I'm on it." Daichi saluted.

**~After a few minutes (0q0)~**

"Okay were done, Hibiki-kun can you please wake Aichi up for breakfast." Io requested.

"Okay" and then he made his way to the living room.

"Hmm… must be very tired." Daichi said which Io nodded in agreement.

Hibiki knelt down "Aichi… Wake up Aichi…!" Hibiki called.

"Five more minutes…" Aichi said and Hibiki chuckled at the scene.

"Aichi… Get up… It's breakfast…" Hibiki called again.

Aichi groaned "Aichi…" Hibiki shook Aichi.

And finally Aichi opened his eyes but slowly "Man you are so hard to wake up…"

Aichi shifted his position to his waker Aichi eyes widened and hastily stood up.

"It's not a dream…" Aichi murmured and had a gloomy mood.

Hibiki heard it and made a frown but put it aside "C'mon get up its breakfast."

When Hibiki stood up "I am sorry for getting you involved but it is inevitable" Hibiki murmured while going to the kitchen's direction.

Aichi was curios and worried what Hibiki meant about that but set it aside for a while.

"Itadakimasu…!" the four said in unison.

Aichi was not that lively person as yesterday so the three noticed a major change in Aichi's behavior.

"Aichi's are you alright?" Daichi asked first.

"Oh, uhm, yeah, I'm alright." Aichi said and started eating his breakfast.

"It's delicious!" Aichi said then liven up a little.

Io chuckled, then Hibiki and Daichi smiled, looks like Io's cooking got him back.

**~Thanks for the Food! X3~**

Hibiki stood up and picked up his plates and others "Oh, yeah Aichi about your request. About teaching you can you hear me out a little…" Hibiki tried to reason.

And right about now Aichi had a frown with him. At this Io stood up and made his way to Aichi.

"I know that you are still confused, scared and anxious but you can't hurry up things like this." Io cheered Aichi.

"Anyway set it aside for now, it is Sunday and I usually go shopping for groceries and since you are here I think I might want to celebrate and cheer you up a little." Io patted Aichi's head.

"Oh no, it is not necessary for you to that for me but I can help you with groceries." Aichi stood up from his chair.

"It's alright Aichi and I want to go out after last night this will be a good chance, I want to have fun!" Daichi said standing up and looking at Hibiki with pleading eyes.

Hibiki looked at Io (=_=) and Io then at Aichi (._.?) and Aichi (0_0?) - (n.n;) "Let's go shopping?".

**~At the shopping district~**

"Yes finally some fun." Daichi shouted in joy.

"But you always have fun Daichi." Hibiki faced palmed.

Io sweat dropped and Aichi chuckled.

"Okay but first I want to do my shopping first and I think you know why." Io had a menacing aura around her.

"Yes…" Hibiki and Daichi said.

While walking to the department store Aichi noticed something that caught his attention and stopped on his tracks.

Hibiki was first to notice since he was next to him "Aichi?..".

"Huh… uhm…" Aichi does not know what to do so he bowed his head.

"Is something bothering you?" Hibiki asked then Io and Daichi finally noticed that they weren't following them anymore.

"Huh… Hibiki-kun?.. Aichi-kun?" Io stopped on his tracks and made his way to Hibiki and Aichi.

"What's the matter Aichi-kun?" Io asked worried of Aichi Daichi then followed Io.

"Well… it's just…" Aichi turned his head to what caught his attention.

"Alley, what's with that alley?" Daichi asked.

"I… I saw 3 people dragging a man into that alley and I was…" Aichi stopped.

"You were worried?" Hibiki asked which Aichi nodded to.

"Well let's take a look then" Daichi smiled with a little excitement seen on eyes.

Hibiki sighed "Hm… Daichi!" Hibiki scolded.

"Oh c'mon Hibiki we both know we are capable of handling things like this." Daichi said already near the entrance of the said alley.

"Fast as always…" Io said walking towards the alley.

"C'mon don't worry we'll protect you." Hibiki held Aichi hands to make sure Aichi feels safe.

**~Inside the alley~**

"AHHH!" -? A scream was heard.

"C'mon!" Daichi hurried.

And when they came to a certain location they saw demon rampaging and eating humans.

Aichi was fazed and was not moving. "Aichi…" Hibiki said.

"No more!.." Aichi shouted with all his might he reached for his phone and "Cu Chulainn, Please!"

And a pillar of light came out and came out Cu Chulainn.

"HELP!" -?

"There is still someone alive… Daichi-kun Hibiki-kun" the three nodded at each other.

But before they could summon their demon another blue pillar showed up and the man that is still alive was saved by that demon.

"Another one came out…" Daichi said.

"We have to destroy the rampaging phones!" Io instructed Daichi nodded.

"I'll protect Aichi!" Hibiki said.

"Moh Shuyuu!" Io called out. A demon with human form showed up with purple hair as wings and magenta dress.

"Gozuki!" Daichi called out. A demon with a body of a human and bull for a head has a blue skin color wearing a green armor and an axe.

"Orthrus!" Hibiki called out. A demon with a two-headed beast with an unusual green coat and yellow fur color.

Orthrus was standing on guard whoever comes near Hibiki and Aichi, While Io and Daichi fend off the demons coming after them while looking for the rampaging cell phone.

"I found one!" Io hurriedly stepped on the cellular phone and the demons stop coming out and then there is another one.

"I found one too" Daichi hurriedly stepped on it to.

"Where is the other one" Hibiki was searching the ground "Hey you is your phone broken?!" Hibiki called out to the surviving man.

He was not responding but the color of light emitting from the phone means it is broken but he doesn't understand what was going on.

"Io, Daichi the phone on his hand it's broken." Hibiki shouted informing the two.

"Got it!" The two said. But before they could go to the man they were surrounded by demons.

Oblivious to them there were another one, accidentally Io stepped on it, they lost count of how many they were so they got shocked but there is still one problem.

They cannot move to the man, Cu Chulainn is fending off the demons on Aichi and Hibiki's part, and the other demon that showed up was protecting the survivor.

Aichi was looking at his phone and it showed another demon "Tan Lim… Please help us destroy the phone that man has in his possession!"

Tan Lim shifted to the man and searched for the phone, when Tan Lim saw where it was he held the man's hand up and let's go off the phone then Tan Lim destroyed it.

"Moh Shuyuu!" Io shouted and then Moh Shuyuu used Ice Dance to fend off the remaining Toubyou.

"Gozuki!" Daichi shouted and then Gozuki used Berserk and help fend off the remaining demons on their way.

"Orthrus" Hibiki shouted and then Orthrus used Maragi to defeat the Hare of Inaba in their part.

Without his masters orders Cu Chulainn used Mazio to the Hare of Inaba's and Tan Lim used Bufu to the Toubyou's.

Finally, the battle has ended, Aichi dropped down on the floor and was looking on his new demon.

The demon was another knight it has a silver hair blue-green armor and a headpiece white cape and spear.

Io and Daichi had made their way to Aichi and Hibiki.

"Glad that's over." Io said in relief.

"By the way whose demon is that?" Daichi pointed to Tan Lim.

Io and Hibiki looked at Tan Lim and Aichi also.

Tan Lim left the man and approached Aichi and the others "I believe I am his servant from now on." Tan Lim said.

"Glad to have a fellow knight to protect my master, I mean our master." Cu Chulainn said and held out a hand which Tan Lim took and then they shook hands.

Io blinked two times and then "Ehhh!.."

"This is going to be a long explanation…" Daichi said.

"Daichi have you forgotten we still can't even explain to ourselves how that can be possible…" Hibiki said and sighed.

"Oh yeah…" Daichi said and then sweat dropped.

"Ehehe…" was all Aichi could say.

**~At a certain place~**

"Please… stop… don't… I am begging you!" A man yelled begging and pleading for his life. "AHHH!"

"Yes, scream more and feel what have you've done to your fellow humans!" A woman with purple hair tied in a ponytail sadistically said.

"Oi, are you sure it is okay to do this kind of thing?" A man with brown spiky hair worriedly asked.

"I for one think it is okay." A woman with Blue-green long hair said.

"But I think it is not enough." A man with pink short straight hair said which the three agreed to.

"This is not the kind of thing we should be doing." A woman with Violet-red long curly hair said.

"She is right, this is not the kind of thing that is tasked for us." A man with Blonde shoulder length hair said.

"But this is just the same as that!" The woman with Blue-green hair retaliated.

"And besides he said that we can do anything we wanted to with these humans." The man with pink hair added.

"Enough!" A man with Dark brown short hair and bangs that covers some of his left eye ended their feud.

The six faced the man.

"Polaris-sama has given us this second chance and entrusting us the faith of this world therefore giving us this new form. However we cannot fail this time." The man with Dark brown hair scolded "Hence we have to do any means necessary to do things, this time we will use strategic plans and not just fight with brute force for Polaris-sama has given us what we had lack before." He added.

The six has stopped fighting and realized that feuds like this is just like disobeying Polaris.

"So am I going to ask you my brothers and sisters, as you know Polaris-sama has given me the authority to lead you, so would you lend me a hand to meet Polaris-sama's wishes?" The man with dark brown hair asked and reached out for their helped.

"Of course, for Polaris-sama!" The six of them yelled in determination.

"Then we the new Sword of Polaris the Ursa Major, the seven of us, will give destruction and judgment to this world!" The man with dark brown hair shouted and laugh in a sinister way.

"Well then Benetnasch what is your first order?" The man with pink hair asked.

"Hmm… let's see… I know, Mizar what do you think about visiting your twin." Benetnasch turned to face the woman with purple hair that is now revealed as Mizar.

"Interesting…" Mizar gave a sinister look to Benetnasch.

**Outro: In the DeSu 1 manga you first need to defeat the demons before having a contract but in DeSu 2 you already had a contract with the demons :3 hm?.. and in DeSu 2 only Hibiki and Yamato have powers and in DeSu 1 they can all use a skill T_T in the manga/anime… and Laplace mail in DeSu 1~_~… I just remembered the difference hahaha…**

** So what do you think :D! About this new chapter? Is it boring is it good or what? hehe… I am not good at describing yet so please don't hate me!**

** PM me if I am wrong with some information…**

**And that's about it! Thank you for reading :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Intro: Hmmm… it seems that nobody has a problem with chapter 2 :) so I'll continue the story with the plot that I made or thought :3. By the way, by any chance is there already an author that has the same plot, I mean the Septentrione becoming humans, or something? **

**Oh yeah I have a warning for you guys… I am a Yaoi fan so If you have a problem with it you can turn away from this story since the main pairing here will be KaiChi! Thank YOU!**

**Enough of that and on with the story hope everyone will like it!**

** (Thank you to those who fav's and followed my story I won't be mentioning your name since I am not bias and well you know hehehe… and I hope you will like this new chapter! ^_^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, Units, Demons, Etc. …**

**Chapter 3: Familiar Faces**

Tam Lin left the man and approached Aichi and the others "I believe I am his servant from now on." Tam Lin said.

Cu Chulainn confronted Tam Lin.

"Glad to have a new fellow knight to protect my master, I mean our master." Cu Chulainn said and held out a hand which.

"I as well" Tam Lin said and took Cu Chulainns hand and then they shook hands.

Io blinked two times and then "Ehhh!.."

Two knights were looking at each other with determined eyes, while Aichi and the others sweat dropped at the scene.

"This is going to be a long explanation…" Daichi said.

Hibiki faced Daichi and patted his shoulder "Daichi have you forgotten we still can't even explain to ourselves how that can be possible even Aichi who is their Master is much more confused than we are." He said and sighed.

"Oh yeah…" Daichi said and laughed sheepishly.

"Ehehe…" was all Aichi could say.

And that was already enough for Io to understand that even she wants an explanation she won't get any.

Tam Lin knelt in front of his new master "My new Master, I am a faerie knight Genma Tam Lin, I am here to protect and serve you, Master." Tam Lin stood up and bowed "Master, I would be taking my leave now, but if you ever need any assistance just call out my name and I shall be there to serve you." After what he said a pillar of light shone and he dispersed with the light.

"I too shall take my leave, farewell my master." Cu Chulainn said and knelt before he was gone.

At that time they didn't notice there was a person that noticed their activity.

"As lively as always Kuze, Shijima, Nitta." -?

The four faced in the direction of the person.

"Makoto-san?!" The three exclaimed.

**~At Card Capital :D~**

"Hmm… it's already noon and Onii-san is still not here, I wonder what happened." Kamui said worried.

"Yeah, it's a Sunday today so its weird for not coming here and not even saying anything." Miwa added.

"Hmm… Maybe he was scared of my power." Morikawa said arrogantly.

"But I am very sure that is not the reason." Naoki whispered.

"True true." Miwa, Kamui, Izaki and Shingo nodded in agreement.

Kai being Kai was silently agreeing to what Naoki said and anxiously waiting for Aichi to pop out the sliding door of the shop and then…

"Hello!" -? But to Kai's dismay it was just Emi but this will be a good chance to ask about Aichi.

"Uwah! Emi-san!" Kamui is now in the zone!

"Oh, good timing!" Shingo said and stood up.

Naoki too "Hey, Emi do you have any idea where Aichi is?" he asked.

"Oh, Aichi, he didn't sent a mail to you guys?" Emi said in shock.

The others became a little worried at what Emi said.

And Emi noticed "Oh, but you don't have to worry he is with some friends so I am sure he is alright so don't worry."Emi made clear.

Miwa and Kai became suspicious. "Friends?" Miwa stood up and Kai was shocked with wide eyes.

"Are you sure they are really friends." Kai said out of a sudden, and noticed his sudden action and looked away.

"Well yeah I mean they were very happy and so close together and I can tell that Aichi trusts them and they looked like they won't do any harm to Aichi." Emi said she knows what she sees and understands it.

"So where is he?" Naoki asked.

"Oh, well he called this morning and said that he was at Ariake." And when Emi said Ariake Kai stood up and ran as fast as he can.

"Oi, Kai!" Miwa shouted "Idiot always so hasty not even knowing where he is actually going to." He murmured.

"Hey Emi by any chance did he tell you where he was exactly in Ariake." Miwa asked.

"Oh, he said he was shopping with some friends and won't be coming home until evening so I was thinking that they are at the shopping district there." Emi said.

"Okay thanks Emi, leave this to us guys hehe…" and made his way.

Emi was confused.

"I noticed that yesterday he was too cautious of those two." Naoki remembered what happened yesterday, those two friends are they the people with black hair and blue eyes and brown hair and brown eyes that already in college?."

Emi nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed that too maybe he rushed because he still doesn't trust those two." Shingo said.

"Maybe that is the reason he rushed to where Aichi is." Izaki said.

"Let's just hope his gut feeling is wrong." Misaki said worried.

They all agreed.

**~At Kai and Miwa's side ( _ )~**

"OI, KAI SLOW DOWN, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE EXACTLY AICHI IS!" Miwa shouted to catch Kai attention, which he successfully did.

Kai looked at Miwa and it looks like Miwa got the message.

"Oh, at least you do understand, anyway I would like to make a short call so while I am at it let's take a train to Ariake." Miwa took out his phone and the two stated walking.

**~At Aichi's Side (u)~**

"So what brings you to Ariake Makoto san." Hibiki asked.

They are now at a café shop after the problem ended.

Makoto is a woman with short dark blue-gray hair with matching eye color. She is wearing a simple black business suit with black high heels.

Aichi was nervously drinking his drink, which caught Makoto's action.

The three noticed "Oh, him, uhm Aichi…" Hibiki poked him.

Aichi was a little nervous "O-Oh… u-uhm… H-hello… my name is A-Aichi S-sendou, nice to meet you ma'am." Stutterly said.

Makoto smiled "My name is Makoto Sako, nice to meet you Sendou."

The three felt relieved and then Aichi's phone rang which caught him of guard and stood up unconsciously.

"Oh, e-excuse me for a minute." Aichi said then bowed a little and left to answer the phone call.

"Who is he? Your little brother or cousin Kuze?" Makoto asked.

It looks like they still don't have any information about Aichi.

"Oh, no to tell you the truth." Hibiki held back a little and the two noticed but he knows he could tell Makoto and then he explained.

"Huh? why the sudden call Miwa-kun?" Aichi asked.

"_Is that really the only thing you could say did you even know that we were worried that you didn't even give us a call.?" Miwa scolded._

"Oh, sorry I forgot, I only mentioned this to mom, sorry for making you worry, but don't worry I am fine." –Aichi.

"_Well, I am glad you are fine because but next time don't do that." –Miwa._

"I am really sorry." –Aichi.

"_Well don't do that again okay, if you do I don't even know what I would do to Kai he was so worried sic-" –Miwa._

The reason Miwa suddenly stopped was because Kai was giving him a death glare.

After that last conversation, Aichi felt a pat on the shoulder, squealed out of fright, and hastily turned to look at the owner of the hand.

"M-m-m-m-miwa-kun! Don't do that that really scared me!" Aichi said and then sighed and noticed something "K-kai-kun too!"

"What are you two doing here?" Aichi said shocked.

"Isn't it obvious we are here cause we are worried about you, especially Kai." Miwa said and felt chills to his body.

Kai gasped, he noticed the band-aid in his face "Are you sure nothing happened."

When Aichi heard those words he remembered the injuries he had and held the band-aid on his face.

"Oi, Aichi, don't hide anything from us." Kai unconsciously held Aichi left arm and he winced form the pain.

"I knew it something did happen, tell us right now." Kai demanded.

Aichi bowed and said "I'm sorry I can't tell you the reason right now and I know there will come a time when you guys will find out or I can finally tell you the reason but please understand for now."

"Kai I think it's probably best not to intrude." Miwa said "I mean there is probably a good reason right?"

Aichi looked up which means Miwa was right.

Tsk –Kai.

"Sorry Kai-kun, Miwa-kun, but I have to tell you that aside from my left arm I have another on my foot."

With what Kai heard he walked away irritated.

"Kai-kun" –Aichi.

"Go after him." Miwa smiled and said to Aichi.

Aichi nodded and caught up to Kai and held the sleeve of his shirt.

"K-kai-kun, I am sorry but there is really a perfectly good reason and I am also scared so can you please understand, please." Aichi said not holding back any words.

Kai stopped but he didn't turned but he does understand he just can't accept the fact that he can't do anything for Aichi.

"Just promise me one thing." Kai said and at that moment there was a faint pink hue on his face.

"W-what is it." Aichi's face was now a red hue.

"That if you ever need help you can always ask for mine." Kai said.

Aichi was so happy that he heard those words and he felt all of his worries were gone "T-thank you Kai-kun."

Miwa can see what is happening and he was happy about it, he held out his phone and dialed a number.

"So that is the story but are you sure you are not leaving something?" Makoto said and three became worried.

They did not exactly tell her everything since the part where the Aichi's demon can speak would be something that not much everyone would believe so they left that part out.

"I mean there are two more see?" Makoto pointed to the approaching Aichi and another two and the turned to look at the pointed direction.

When the three saw that it was a different matter, they became relieved but got worried, since it looks like two more are getting involved.

But they knew to themselves that being a demon tamer is inevitable so they thought that the sooner the better.

Aichi sighed and Kai was glaring at Hibiki and Daichi and the two flinched at Kai's glare.

Miwa noticed and said "Easy there Kai, we found out Aichi was safe although he sustained injuries so there is nothing to be worried about"

At that time Hibiki and Daichi looked as if a big arrow stroke them.

But they do know so they just kept quiet and Io too and Makoto understood too.

"What's with this eerie atmosphere" -?.

They all turned to face the person.

"Chief" –Makoto.

"Yamato" –Hibiki.

Yamato is a man who has messy, straight silver hair and purple eyes with his bangs hanging over his right eye. Carrying a seemingly heavy black trench coat and is wearing a dark grey collar shirt and black baggy trousers and black leather boots.

"Chief?" Aichi murmured.

Yamato noticed Aichi and eyed him for a moment and then faced Hibiki and smiled then turned to Makoto.

"Well then we gotta go, see you around." Makoto stood up and left.

Before leaving Yamato eyed Aichi again and smiled then turned and left.

Aichi looked at Hibiki "Don't worry about him Aichi he is a very precious friend of ours so it's alright."

"His look says like he is mocking Aichi or he saw something to him." Miwa said and then got a sit then sat down.

"Oh, an Onee-chan!" Miwa saw Io.

"Oh, I forgot my name is Io Nitta nice to meet Aichi-kun's friend." Io greeted.

"My name is Taishi Miwa and this guy is Toshiki Kai, nice to meet you to." Miwa greeted back.

"So is it there any reason I can't ask you the same as Aichi about what happened to him?" Miwa smiled like it was nothing but the truth he was also worried about Aichi and want answers especially Kai.

There was a moment of silence and then.

"I guess there is no reason to hide it." Hibiki was the first break it.

"Oi, Hibiki" Daichi said that only Hibiki could notice, Hibiki just gave him a smile and then continued.

"To tell you the truth when Aichi was showing us the way there was a terrible accident that happened and inevitably we were caught up in it, it seems very unbelievable but we managed to protect ourselves especially Aichi and we are very sorry." When Hibiki finished he pulled up his jacket and sleeve and showed a bandaged arm and Daichi saw this he knew that he should probably showed his.

"Io, who was the only one we know and can ask for help without paying such a fee and Aichi's request turned to her for help and tended our injuries. So we can't really blame you if you get mad at us." Hibiki stood up and bowed.

The whole story was true but they left the Nicaea out and the Demon Summoning App.

Miwa felt a guilty about saying some harsh stuff but from Aichi's words, it is as if they were oppressing Aichi so he had to say it.

Kai felt guilty and stood up slowly bowing a little "I'm sorry for accusing you but Aichi's words has confused us a little. We became too worried and angered that we blamed it to you that we didn't even hear you out we apologize. And thank you for saving Aichi we owe you."

Aichi was blushing at the scene it was because of his words and what Kai was doing right now.

When Kai sat down "Thank you Kai-kun." Aichi whispered. And then he turned to Miwa "Thank you too."

"Well it is lunch time now so what do you want to eat!" Io said.

**~After Lunch (X3)~**

"Oh, that was a good lunch, thanks for the food so Aichi can I ask you something." Miwa asked and then faced to Aichi's direction.

"Sure what is it?" Aichi paused at eating his lunch.

"Well, is it true you are not planning to go home until evening?" Miwa asked.

"Oh, uhm, hehe…" Aichi said.

"_Bingo_**_" _**_Miwa thought._

"Well, we actually decided to make a party for Aichi, would you like to come." Daichi invited.

Miwa faced Kai and Kai just looked at him then answered Daichi "Sure, we'd love to."

Aichi's face lit up.

Hibiki was actually silently trying to study the conversation so he hasn't joined up in the conversation.

Kai was also studying the conversation.

"Do you not trust us that much" Hibiki finally spoke "it seems to me that all your questions has meanings behind it or too observant, cautious maybe" Hibiki faced the two.

Aichi sighed "Sorry Hibiki-san this is just how they are, we are friends after all."

Hibiki also sighed "I know and I am sorry."

"Thank you." Aichi said and Hibiki just smiled.

Hibiki's phone rang.

"Yamato?" Hibiki murmured.

Hibiki stood up "What!.. Alright." Hibiki looked worried.

"Daichi, Io something happened to Makoto and Yamato let's go." Aichi clutched Hibiki's jacket.

Hibiki got what Aichi wanted to say and he just simply looked at Kai and Miwa's direction.

"Kai-kun, Miwa-kun, can you please stay here for now we we'll be back promise!" Aichi begged.

Miwa and Kai doesn't know what to do but just agreed and nodded.

"Thank you for understanding." Aichi said and then faced Hibiki.

"Are you sure you're going to leave them?" Aichi stood stiff at Hibiki's word.

"I don't know but I want to help to, if it has something to do with that I want to help, please!" Aichi begged Hibiki.

"Well okay now I understand, okay we'll trust you, just take care of yourself." Miwa said "I'm sure that is what Kai would like to say too" and at that time Miwa felt chills inside his body.

"Thank you, Let's go." Hibiki felt unsure but if that is what Aichi had decided as the first step of accepting his fate then so be it.

They were now a further away from them Miwa faced kai and then Kai nodded then the two stood up and left.

**~At Makoto and Yamato's side (X_X)~**

"What are you really planning Chief." Makoto said dodging an attack.

"Let's say something piqued my eye and now I am curious about it." Yamato said.

"YAMATO!" Hibiki shouted.

Hibiki made his way to Yamato "What's with the sudden call, all of us know that you can take them on your own." Hibiki said a little irritated at Yamato.

"Hm… where is the other two?" Yamato said which made Hibiki confused.

"What do you mean?" Hibiki asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed." Yamato turned away from the battlefield "Anyway I will leave things with you, Hibiki."

"Oi, Yamato!" Hibiki became a little worried at what Yamato did.

The truth is this was originally Yamato and Makoto's job but when Yamato noticed Aichi he felt like testing him or something and the Three of them knew since they knew how freakishly strong Yamato is.

Aichi was frozen stiff when she saw the demon he forgot what he was supposed to do when he saw the demon in front of him.

"Makoto, let's watch." He looked at Hibiki, Daichi and Io meaning Yamatoare also signaling them to watch.

"Wait these are just weaklings!" Daichi shouted in confusion.

"Yeah I mean these are low leveled demons why did you needed out help?" Io said Oh ow the jig is up.

"Simple" Yamato looked at Aichi and the others looked at him too.

"Eh… M-me?.." Aichi confusedly asked.

"Wait do you mean…" Makoto stopped.

"Correct, I meant to test him." Yamato finished and then waited for Aichi's answer.

"Okay, I'll do it." Aichi said holding out his phone.

"But Aichi." Io tried to stop Aichi but was stopped by Hibiki.

"No it's okay, this will be a good practice for me to, so I should be thankful." Aichi said then raced his phone and the screen showed _'Download complete'._

Yamato smiled at scene.

Aichi took deep breaths and "Tam Lin!" Tam Lin showed up "I am here to help."

"Huh?.." –Makoto.

And Yamato just had wide eyes.

"Cu Chulainn" Cu Chulainn showed up "My Gae bolg is ready!"

The two were like 'is this for real?'

"And my new Friend and Comrade Fairy Silky" A woman with Green skin color complexion and Long green hair with orange dress and white bandana showed up "I'm Silky, let your body and soul free with me."

The three got into position.

"I will protect my master at all cost and I will kill anyone who will harm him!" at that Aichi's three newfound demons assaulted the demons, though weak but they are at a disadvantage with number.

Okay their ears weren't deceiving them.

"Wait am I deaf or something?" Makoto was shocked even Yamato.

To tell the truth this is too much of what he has expected and it made it much more interesting for him.

Makoto wan dumbfounded at the scene it is not just because of those powerful demon but also because of what she can hear from those demons. And Io wasn't still used to it.

"You heard it right it is very amazing since we only saw two demons that can talk and those are Alcor's but…" Hibiki paued.

"… but we still can't get used to it add to it all his demons can speak." Daichi finished.

"We are curious too…" Io added.

"Me too…" Makoto said.

And Yamato agreed "So am I." At those last words, the battle was finally over, Aichi managed to defeat all of them, with the combination of their attacks and Silky's healing it was no problem.

"Looks like I am getting a hang of it." Aichi looked at his phone.

Hibiki and the others made their way to Aichi, Aichi's demons also made their way to him.

Aichi fell on his knees "Oi, Aichi!" Hibiki hurried to Aichi's side.

"Are you alright?" Hibiki knelt to Aichi and asked.

"No I am fine, just nervous." Aichi smiled making sure the message is sent loud and clear at Hibiki.

"Congratulations Aichi." Daichi said.

"It looks like we found another one Hibiki." Yamato is now looking at Hibiki and this made Hibiki uneasy.

"But first I am curious, how can they talk?" Yamato looked at the three demons "And it is amazing you can summon those three demons at once too."

"I'm afraid we cannot answer that yet." Cu Chulainn answered, Io flinched still not used to them.

"Do not be afraid we will not harm you since you are our master's precious friends but it will still be his decision though." Silky answered and chuckled a little the all of them except Yamato had sweat-drops.

"For now we shall take our leave, Master if you ever need our help just call us and we will be there." Tam Lin said and bowed and then he was the first to go back.

"Thanks you" Aichi said.

"If my master wills it I shall, farewell and take care Master." Silky followed.

"Yes, Thank you very much." –Aichi.

"Master, I suggest you to do some exercise." With Cu Chulainn's word Yamato and Hibiki got an idea.

At those words the two looked at each other and smiled having an idea then looked at Aichi.

Cu Chulainn noticed and was happy "Well Master it seems you have some great friends, well then I shall join mine now, farewell." Then Cu Chulainn was the last.

"What are you two thinking?" Daichi and Makoto noticed.

"Training" Hibiki and Yamato said in unison.

The three sweat dropped and Aichi "Ehhh…"

But oblivious to them there were still some remaining demons that can still stand up, Yamato and Hibiki noticed but then before the remaining ones can attack.

A shout was heard "Thor!"-?.

"Odin!" -?.

At that, two demons showed up and ended the remaining demons lives and now they are finally all gone.

Yamato and Hibiki were ready but it looks like someone beat them to it.

The owner of the voices showed their faces and all of them were shocked.

"Thor's owner is…" Daichi started.

"…Miwa-kun" Aichi finished.

"And Odin's is…" Io started.

"…K-kai-kun!"

"I knew we couldn't leave you alone." Kai said walking to them.

"Can we join in?" Miwa said following Kai.

At what Aichi saw he was very shocked and can't speak.

**Outro: I decided to change Yamato's attitude a little since it's been 5 years, and some others too.**

** So what do you think :D! About this new chapter? Is it boring is it good or what? hehe… I am not good at describing yet so please don't hate me so I was thinking of making an artwork for the Septentrione though if I ever do make one please don't laugh or belittle my drawing skills I am still not good and I am still trying my best to improve!**

** PM me if I am wrong with some information, and if you have any suggestion.**

**And that's about it! Thank you for reading Hope you like/love it :)!**


End file.
